J. K. Rowling
Joanne Murray (nascida Rowling) '''OBE FRSL (nascida em 31 de julho, 1965 em Yate), mais conhecida como '''J. K. Rowling, é uma escritora de ficção e produtora de filmes britânica. Rowling é mais famosa pela autoria da série Harry Potter, que ganhou atenção internacional e ganhou diversos prêmios. Em fevereiro de 2004, a revista Forbes estimou sua fortuna em £576 milhões, fazendo dela a primeira pessoa a se tornar bilionária por escrever livros; Rowling também é a mulher mais rica do Reino Unido, bem à frente até mesmo a rainha Elizabeth II. http://harrypotternews.blogs.sapo.pt/115832.html Ela também é a segunda mulher anfitriã mais rica no mundo, atrás de Oprah Winfrey. Biografia Rowling nasceu em Chipping Sodbury, Reino Unido, em 1965, filha de Peter e Anne Rowling. Junto com sua mãe, pai e irmã mais nova Dianne, ela se mudou para Winterbourne, Bristol e depois para Tutshill perto de Chepstow. Ela frequentou a escola secundária Wyedean Integral, onde ela contava histórias para seus colegas. Em 1990, sua mãe de 45 anos de idade, sucumbiu à esclerose múltipla. Isso a afetou muito. o crescer, seu relacionamento com seu pai era tenso, e como resultado, ela não falou com ele nos últimos anos. thumb|200px|J. K. Rowling em sua infância. Rowling estudou por um BA em Francês e Clássicos na Universidade de Exeter, que ela diz ter sido um "pouco chocante", como ela "estava à espera de estar entre muitas pessoas com semelhantes pensamentos radicais". Quando ela fez amizade com algumas pessoas "da mesma opinião" ela diz que começou a gostar de si mesma.Fraser, Lindsey. Conversations with J.K. Rowling, pág 34 Scholastic. Ela escreveu um pequeno ensaio intitulado "What was the Name of that Nymph Again? or Greek and Roman Studies Recalled" e publicou na revista da universidade Pegasus, que narra seu tempo no Exeter estudando para seu bacharelado em clássicos.Rowling, J. K. (1988). "What was the Name of that Nymph Again? or Greek and Roman Studies Recalled". Pegasus (41). Departamento de Clássicos e História Antiga da Universidade de Exeter. OCLC 179161486. Depois de um ano de estudo em Paris, Rowling mudou-se para Londres para trabalhar como secretária bilíngue e pesquisadora da Anistia Internacional.Norman-Culp, Sheila. British author rides up the charts on a wizard's tale. Associated Press. 1998. Retirado em 6 de dezembro de 2007. Durante este período, ela teve a ideia para uma história de um jovem rapaz que frequentava uma escola de magia enquanto ela estava em uma viagem de trem quatro horas atrasado entre Manchester e Londres. Quando ela chegou ao seu destino, ela já tinha na cabeça os personagens e uma boa parte da trama de Harry Potter e a Pedra Filosofal, que começou a trabalhar durante suas horas de almoço. Rowling mudou-se para o Porto, Portugal, para ensinar Inglês como uma língua estrangeira. Ela se casou com o jornalista de televisão português Jorge Arantes, em 16 de outubro de 1992. Eles tiveram uma filha, Jessica Isabel Rowling Arantes (nascida em 27 de julho de 1993), antes de seu divórcio em 1995. Em dezembro de 1994, ela e sua filha se mudaram para ficar perto de sua irmã, em Edimburgo. Desempregada e vivendo de benefícios do Estado, ela terminou seu primeiro livro, fazendo parte do trabalho em um café de Edimburgo. (Há um rumor amplamente divulgado que ela escreveu em um café local para escapar de seu apartamento sem aquecimento - mas de acordo com a autora, isso é falso). Harry Potte e além A editora de Rowling, Bloomsbury, queria usar as iniciais dela na capa dos livros de Harry Potter, sugerindo que, se eles usassem um nome feminino, obviamente, o grupo-alvo de jovens poderiam estar relutantes em comprá-los. Desde que Rowling não tinha um nome do meio, ela optou por adotar o nome de sua avó, Kathleen, para a inicial do meio. Harry Potter e a Pedra Filosofal foi um enorme sucesso, e ela agora planeja uma continuação. Os livros de Harry Potter * Harry Potter e a Pedra Filosofal (30 de junho de 1997) Ações Judiciais Rowling tem sido envolvida em uma ação sobre a série Harry Potter, e outros litígios tem sido sugerido ou rumores. Nancy Stouffer Em 1999, Nancy Kathleen Stouffer, também conhecida pelo pseudônimo N.K. Stouffer, começou a alegar direitos autorais e marca registrada que teriam sido infringidos por J.K. Rowling, por causa dos livros de Stouffer The Legend of Rah and the Muggles e Larry Potter and His Best Friend Lilly, publicados em 1984. Por trás das câmeras * J. K. Rowling escreveu o seu primeiro livro aos seis anos. Era sobre um coelho chamado Coelho. Referências Categoria:Autores (mundo real)